B
Coverage thumb|left|214px B makes his first appearance in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on a yacht that is bringing the thirteen new contestants in for a new season of Total Drama. He is first seen with Dawn, who compliments him on his "purplish-green" aura. After Chris blows up the yacht that the new contestants are on, B appears to rescue Cameron as he walks out of the water with him standing on his head. Cameron clings on to B's back during the race that determines the two teams, in which B arrives fifth and is put on the Toxic Rats. B's intellect is seen later in the first challenge of the season, cutting down his team's totem and racing down a hill to the two cabins before the bomb put on each totem explodes, when he manages to perfectly balance the six other members of his team perfectly on top of each other in order for Dakota to saw down the Rats' totem. Although he remains silent during the challenge (and all the episode), B manages to communicate with his team by signaling them to lean forward in order to make their totem go faster. Although his team is the first to arrive at the bottom of the hill, their cabin ends up exploding thanks to the Mutant Maggots, causing them to lose the challenge. B is later seen looking disapprovingly at Staci, seemingly tired at her endless chatter. In the first Campfire Ceremony of the season, B receives the second marshmallow, signaling that he's safe and can stay for another episode. B wakes up at the same time as the rest of the contestants in Truth or Laser Shark. Once Anne Maria asks him about the challenge, he simply shrugs. During the "getting to know you trivia game," it is revealed that "B" is actually just an abbreviation for his real name, Beverly, which he is embarrassed about. During the "Mad Skills Obstacle Course" relay race, B has to pass two mutated beavers. Although he falls into the mud containing the mutated beavers, he manages to outsmart them by quickly building a female beaver out of the mud in the area. Afterward, he manages to pass his team's mascot, which was a supposedly toxic rat, to Scott. After his team loses the challenge, B ends up in the final two along with Dakota. However, he ends up safe after Dakota receives the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom and not him. thumb|236pxB was the third contestant eliminated in Ice Ice Baby because Scott saw him as a threat. During the episode, B contemplates the pile of random junk provided to help all the contestants climb the cliff. Using a chair, a compressed canister, lots of rope and a bit of wiring, B launches himself and his team up to the top, beating out the Maggots and winning the first half of the challenge. During the second half, he finds a large slab of ice and carves out a reflective surface to melt the nicer fort opposite. Scott, fearing that they will win the challenge, knocks down the sheet, melting his own team's fort and allowing the revelation of Mike having their flag. Before the vote, Scott convinces the other teammates to vote B off, mostly by spreading lies and B not being able to speak for himself. His toxic marshmallow falls down and melts into the soil. He climbs into the Hurl of Shame and just as it seems like he's going to say something, Chris declares it's too late and ejects him from the island. thumb|left|169pxB returns to the island for the season's finale, Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, where he roots for Cameron to win. When the mutated animals are attacking the cast, B is repeatedly punched by a mutant tree squid while Dawn asks why her tea leaves didn't see this coming. Later, B and the other competitors were last seen in a speedboat, leaving the island, and laughs when Chris gets arrested. Trivia *B was the only character who did not appear in the original version of the season. *B doesn't speak, making him the only contestant not to have a voice actor. **He is, however, heard screaming after being launched in the Hurl of Shame, but it's unknown who voiced the scream. *B seems to reference Silent Bob from the 1994 comedy film, Clerks, and many other Kevin Smith movies. His name ("Silent" B) as well as many parts of his design and the fact he doesn't speak are similar to Silent Bob. *As revealed in "Truth or Laser Shark", B stands for Beverly, which he seems to be embarrassed about for being a name commonly given to females. *B is the first male contestant in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to be in the bottom two at an elimination ceremony. *B, Alejandro, Duncan, and Lightning are the only male contestants in the series to wear earrings. *B's design is very similar to DJ's Camp TV design, who is also one of the past interns from the show. *B is one of three contestants to not speak in the episode he was eliminated in. The others are Justin in Not Quite Famous and Leshawna in Haute Camp-ture. Gallery NewHQSilentB.png Silent B (Total Drama Online).png B Countdown.jpg ''' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' Theme Song (3).png|B in the Opening Secuenses. 640px-TDRIEP1-13.png|B is introduced. 20131201071739!B's is getting told his aura.PNG|B is told his aura is purplish-green. Cameron on b.png|Cameron standing on B's head after being rescued from drowning. TDRI - HD1.png|B is Member of the Toxic Rats. Down1.PNG|Sam complimenting B for his plan to cut down the totem pole. 20131201072107!B doing his first confessional.PNG|B silently complimenting his genius in the confessional. 20131201072203!B gets his first marshmallow in TDRI.PNG|B getting his first marshmallow. B confused.png|B shrugs in confusion. Truth2.png|B versus Zoey. Is he hurt.png|finishes his part of the challenge. Bbeaver.PNG|B makes a female beaver. Truth or Laser Shark (4).png|Dakota and B in the bottom two. Bbottom2.png|B is worried that he may be voted off. Iceicebaby14.PNG|Thanks to B, the Toxic Rats win the first part of the challenge. Iceicebaby21.PNG|B and the rest of the team are disappointed with Scott's choice of the castle. 20140701092558!B.jpg|B reveals multiple tools in his jacket. B acused.png|B is accused of sabotaging his team. Screen Shot 2014-01-02 at 9.31.20 PM.png|B becomes angry at Scott for framing him. B eliminated.png|B is eliminated. BMarshmallow.jpg|B is the first male to receive the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Iceicebaby24.PNG|After being eliminated, B is ready to take the Hurl of Shame. Rtt.png Categoría:Males Categoría:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Categoría:Toxic Rats Categoría:Contestants